The Infection
by Eyeless Jaden
Summary: Two girl's, known each other since fourth grade, more like sister's, trapped in a world full of the undead, from a curse on the earth that went terribly wrong. Will they find survivor's or are they the last? Read to find out!


_**Hey! me and some friends started making the zombie book! We all write our own P.O.V's so it will be more interesting, me and FFstory are both posting this series. We hope you like it! All of us share equal credit for the story so don't hate on us! NO negative reviews please we don't want to hear your crap.**_

{~Journal Entry 1~}

~Introduction~

Hey, my name is Jaden, And I live in… well, let me just explain what happened before I get to that. My name is Jaden Rickinson. I was young when this all happened, I was about 10 when the… "Outburst" came. My mother and father were eaten, and I survived because my brother, now deceased, saved me. My family was paranoid about this happening so we always had guns and knives, and my specialty, my bow and arrows.

Anyway, this is how it all started. I was 10 and there were stories of a curse on the earth, not really story's but it only happens every 10 years. A blood moon rises and some people go insane, and well… turn into zombie's, were not an overpopulated city because of these outbreaks because not all people turn into zombies, only a few.

I and my family were the few out there who didn't, and also my best friend, her name is Jess. We grew up together since the fourth grade and been best friends since, but were more than friends, were more like sisters to each other. I wouldn't know how to live without her, and we survive together, yes we may get into fights once in a while but that's normal for any human being, you know who doesn't get in a fight once in a while? But in the end we always get over it.

But anyway, this outbreak… didn't just last one night, it stayed like this ever since. No one knows how this came to be, but I and Jess am the only survivor's as of our town. Her special weapon was knives, and of course my family and I had plenty of those so she took all of our knives and I took my bow's and all my arrows, and a syringe for the heck of it, imp terrified of needles but my one syringe was the only thing I could handle.

Now, were both 17 and we have survived this dreaded curse for 7 years, with no one to help us, or even protect us. We wander the streets alone and sometimes split up, but of course we always meet in the same place in the end, and if one of us were in trouble we have phones and all kinds of stuff to talk to each other.

* * *

{~In Reality~}

{~Jaden's P.O.V~}

I and Jess were hanging out at a home depot, hiding in random places we never used to be able to when we were little because of "Store rules" and our parents always telling us to not break the stupid rules. We were eating some Doritos, drinking some , and practicing to cut off some zombie heads with some dummies we found at another store, and of course we painted them like retarded zombies, just for the fun of it.

We filled the dummies head's with some foam we found in the back of the store, (because that's clearly what the zombies brains are made of.) so when we cut off a head, foam would come spewing out of it like bubbles out of those bubble gun things, it was our kind of fun, also ripping real zombies apart like a little kid breaking a piñata. After that, we went out for a walk and decided to visit our old elementary school, that we in fact hated, but we went there just to remember the few good memories we had there.

"What do you think it's like now from when we went there?" I asked.

"Probably blood splattered with zombie guts everywhere." She laughed.

"Haha, yea that old school needs to be destroyed." I said laughing with her.

"Yea, I think I can find some construction site with a wrecking ball that we can use." She started looking around.

"Well let's check it out before we do all that, I want to see if they changed anything."

"Alright."

We walked in the school and walked through the blood splattered walls that were pretty cool. Then we heard a strange noise coming from the janitor's closet, it was like a loud banging like metal, and stuff falling. Jess and I got our weapons ready just in case it was a zombie, and we hurried and opened the door and pointed out weapons at whatever was in there, and as soon as we saw it was a… non zombie we put our weapons down slowly and studied how she looked.

* * *

{~Stranger's P.O.V~}

I bumped my head into a metal shelf where all the cleaning stuff for the janitor was. I couldn't see because there was no light…. I'm not that dumb. I fell on the floor while my head was throbbing. Then I bumped in the mop while I was falling so that hurt even more! Then a couple seconds later, I saw light that I haven't seen in a LONG time…. In front of that light, were two tall shadows that looked like both girls. I can tell they were human because I think they were holding weapons. They put them down slowly as they were looking at me. They were trying to study me because I did kind of look like a zombie because I haven't eaten and I haven't gotten a shower in a while (ewe). So I did look pretty gross.

I couldn't see their faces because the light was behind them, so all I could see was their hair color and their body figures. My eyes were kind of closing because I haven't seen light so I was used to the darkness in the janitor's closet. It wasn't big or small, just a perfect size if it was just you in there. They helped me out of there because I kind of was unconscious because of I hit my head and the brightness.

Are you, okay?" Asked the blue haired one.

I moaned, "Uhhhhhhh."

"Maybe she's not okay, Jess." Said the black and red headed one. She said it sarcastically.

They both looked at me and felt my head. One of them said that I was kind of warm. Then, they said at the same time, "What's your name?"

It's like if they knew me before or something because of the way they asked me what my name was. I just looked at them like they were crazy! For some reason, I tried to talk and say my name, but I couldn't. I guess it was just because I haven't drank or ate anything for a while and, all I've been eating was some left over canned food hidden in the shelves. So my voice was pretty messed up.

They carried me, well one of them, and they were taking me somewhere that looked like it was near a Target store and the Harkin's Theater. So, I thought they would put me in one of these stores that were safe I guess. I felt like I was falling asleep because every time that the person would take a step, I would feel like I would fall down a deep hole and be asleep forever! But I didn't know anything because my best friend Crystal told me to go in the janitor's closet and whenever Crystal would come back, I would go outside and hang out with her like I did before… But she never came back. So I was in there for years it felt like. I'm surprised that I am still alive.

Every time I would try to fall asleep, I would have to cry myself to sleep because I thought that I was going to die in there with NONE of my friends around me to support me and to tell me that it was going to be okay.

This is all I remember… It was a Friday, everyone said that it was going to be a Blood Moon tonight and I thought that was just crazy stuff everyone was talking about. So, it was me and Crystal eating in the cafeteria until we heard screaming.

We heard everyone screaming, " BLOODY MOON BLOODY MOON BLOODY MOON!"

And Crystal looked me very worried. She told me to go to the janitor's closet and not to come out until she came back. She turned on the light that was in there and she closed the door and locked it so that she knew I was safe. I waited and waited and waited. All the screams stopped and she never came back. Later the light was flickering and it turned off. There was some ice cream in there but obviously I ate it. After like a month or so, I found out that….. She didn't make it and that she sacrificed herself to save me. That is when I finally knew that the Blood Moon was real!

When I was brave enough, I opened the door to peak out the little crack I made. Then I saw… ZOMBIES! I closed the door as fast as I can be very quiet so that the zombies won't hear me. I decided to look for a weapon or something to try and kill the zombies so I can walk around and look for some food or something. I saw that there was this case next to the brooms and there was a knife. I got and ran out the door like a maniac so I don't slow down and start screaming and then die.

After a while, I found out that I killed all of the zombies. I dragged out the bodies outside where I don't have to worry about them. I had to go through serious things because a lot of those bodies were my friends, and then, that's when I found out, I killed my best friend… I went into the cafeteria to find some food and water. Which I did. So when I got all the food I needed and a light bulb, I went back into the janitor's closet. It lasted me for years until I ran out and that's why I couldn't say anything out loud except inside of my head. But then I went back to my elementary school to find some more food. That's how I ended up

The girls took me to Home Depot and for me, I felt really safe there because I had someone to talk to, well at least I tried to talk to. They gave me water.

That's when I answered," Hi, my name is …."

* * *

{~Jess' P.O.V~}

I handed the mysterious closet girl water and watched her gulp it down. She finally answered our question.

"My name is Nikki." She answered. It sounded familiar, but I wouldn't know because I have slight Alzheimer's disease.

"Nikki?" I heard Jaden whisper. She looked like she was in a deep thought.

"Hey, don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself." I patted Jaden's back. "My name is Jess and this is Jaden."

"Y-Your names sound familiar." I heard her say quietly. I just suspected none of us remember because we all hit our heads at one point in this zombie outburst.

"We all need some sleep." I said as I got off the counter I was sitting on and walked down an aisle. I climbed to the top of one of the shelves and jumped up and down on a mattress I found when I was creeping around one day.

~Next day~

I slowly walked to the front of the store, yawning. The metal doors we had covering the entrance constantly swayed from the undead on the other side. At this time is when the most of the undead are out. Sometimes I try to forget they're there and I just believe that I somehow live in a store with only my sister.

When this all happened, I didn't expect it. I stayed home from school that day, feeling a little sick. I was watching the news when they said the 'Blood Moon' will be back. I shut off the T.V and went into my room to grab my knife, when I heard screaming from my living room, I knew I had to go.

I went downstairs, knife in hand, only to find my mother, already bitten. I had to slaughter my parents that day. They weren't dead, or alive. I tried to save my little brother, or at least my dog, but it was too late, I wasn't fast enough. I mourned for a while, but, I got over it. I found Jaden some time later and we killed off all the zombies in a Home Depot. We've lived here ever since.

I stepped closer to where I left Jaden and Nikki last night. Jaden was passed out on a check-out counter, and Nikki was asleep on the floor. I laughed, and double checked the locks on the sliding glass welcome doors. Just when I locked the extra pad lock, a bloody, gut covered, flesh eating zombie, smashed his face on the door. I screamed and fell backwards, landing on my back.

Jaden jumped up, bow and arrow pointing at the glass door, with the zombie face smashed into it. Nikki stirred in her sleep as Jaden began laughing. I stared at the door with a face of horror.

"IT TRIED TO EAT ME!" I screamed. Jaden only laughed harder. Nikki slowly got up, holding her head.

"What are you guys doing?" Nikki asked looking grumpy.

"I KNOW YOU!" I pointed at her. I remember something. From middle school, we talked, I think. "Middle school. You. We went to the same middle school!"

"OHHHHHH!" Jaden yelled. "I KNOW YOU TO!" She got off the counter and closer to Nikki.

I was pretty sure, we were friends in middle school. Right before the break out, we were really close friends. I tried to think back, but everything was foggy. I don't have a memory, I never have. I laughed. I barely remember what my family looks like! And to think I would be able to remember my friends? Wrong!

"What are you laughing at?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing." I took a deep breath. I need to kill something. "Let's go for a walk!" I squealed happily.

* * *

_**Hope you liked the first chapter! more to come, and more exciting events so keep reading!**_


End file.
